vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shikoutazer
|-|Base= |-|Purge Mode= Summary Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer (帝都守護　シコウテイザー Teito Shugo: Shikouteizā) is a massive armor-type Teigu used by the very head of The Empire as a last line of defense if the Capital was ever to be destabilized. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | 6-B Name: Shikoutazer Origin: Akame ga Kill! Age: Several centuries old Classification: Armor, Teigu, Weapon Wielders: Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Danmaku, Large Size (Type 2), Transformation (Into Purge Mode), Information Analysis | Same as before with amplified stats, Summoning (Can release a large quantity of bug-like soldiers), Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Should be much more powerful than Budo) | Country level (Easily created a massive crater with a laser beam. Effortlessly stomped 2nd form Tatsumi. Fought both Wave and 3rd form Tatsumi at the same time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be not be slower than Akame) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Wave and Third form Tatsumi. Managed to react to 4th form Tatsumi before being destroyed) Lifting Strength: At least Class M via sheer size. Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ | Country Class Durability: At least Small City level+ (Took hits from Second Form Tatsumi who is stronger than Budo) | Country level (Able to use Dark Attack without any backlash or damage to itself. Mostly unaffected by attacks from Wave and 3rd form Tatsumi who needed to team up to put a small crack in it) Stamina: Very high; can keep up with Incursio without running out of energy. Range: At least 250 kilometers Standard Equipment: A chest plate that can fire energy, mortars on its shoulder pads, several explosive cores, torso-spanning cannons that can fire homing missiles | Same as before, plus a retractable steel blade in its hands, insect-like soldiers. Intelligence: Below Average. The Emperor is a child and has a deranged mind. Weaknesses: Prolonged use of the armor puts a lot of strain on the user. Shikoutazer's pilot has no control over the teigu's transformation into Purge Mode, which can only be activated by Honest's command or death. By Esdeath's words, its large size allows a lot of blind spots to be exploited, although its insect-like soldiers can likely cover this weakness. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: *At base form, Shikoutazer can use many of its built-in weapon features to discharge energy blasts of immense power Akame Shikoutazer7.jpg Akame Shikoutazer9.jpg Akame Shikoutazer23.jpg Akame Shikoutazer24.jpg|Dark Bomb Shikotauzer_Mortar_Launcher.png|Mortars King_Beam_charge.png|King Beam Shikoutazer_mouth_beam.jpg|Energy bomb from mouth *In Purge Mode, Shikoutazer's powers increase significantly. It also gains several new abilities: **Can release a swarm of human-sized, insect-like soldiers. **Can release energy bombs that unlike those used in base form, explode before making contacts Key: Base | Purge Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Armored Characters Category:Mecha Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6